The Azazel Project
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: the sequel to Dragons and Hunters! It has been almost four years and Azazel is becoming active again, can the Winchesters, and the draki of the Azazel Project find and stop him before he gets what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Happy 2013! Here is the sequel to Dragons and Hunters. Lets hope it doesn't suck. Fingers crossed.**

**Okay it is now four years later, Eli is about to turn four and Jesse is eight now. Lessee what happens!**

"MOM!"

"What J?" Jordan answered.

Tell Eli to leave my stuff alone!"

Jordan sighed. Sam was at work and had been, all day, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and before that, and before that, etc. Jordan was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "If you shut your door, Jesse, he wouldn't be able to get into your stuff now would he?" the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jordan? It's Bobby."

"Hey, Bobby. How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Fine, the kids are doing fine as well."

"Good to hear. Hey, is Sam there?"

"No, he's at work." Jordan's voice held a note of exhaustion and annoyance.

"Lemme guess, he's been busy at work for a few days?"

"A few weeks, Bobby."

"Idjit."

Jordan started to laugh. "Momma?" came a small voice.

"Yeah, Eli?" Elias just walked over and wrapped his little arms around Jordan's leg. Jordan bent down and picked Elias up. "You not feelin' good, baby?"

"Nuh uh." Elias sniffled.

"Bobby, I gotta go, I'll tell Sam that you called. Okay?"

"Okay, Jordan."

"I wanna talk ta grampa Bob." Eli whispered.

"Looks like Eli wants to talk to you, grampa Bob." Jordan handed the phone to Elias.

"Grampa?"

"Hey bug."

"Hi."

"We gotsa puppy."

"Really, what's their name?"

"Willy, he's a wessie."

"A westie named Willy? Lemme guess, you named him?"

"Yep!" Eli stated proudly.

**Okay, so now we have our story sufficiently set up, I think I can post it. My goal is to have this done by my birthday (June 21 st) I have about 2 hours between my college classes so after my homework I should have time to write.**

**Ten points and a special mention to who ever can spot my little YouTube reference. **

**Reviews are to me what pie is to Dean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I just wanna say that I have some awesome readers I want to thank,**

**allwrong4life for being the first to review, the first to favorite and the first to follow this story;**

**And sarlandramalfoy for being the second to follow.**

**Now I have to update. On a regular basis. I have even made notes on my calendar about update days.**

Sam was exhausted and it was late when he got home. He was stressed, Jordan was stressed, and it was taking a toll on their relationship. The long hours had also been hard on both of them, and the kids. But they were so close to finding Azazel and ending it. Then, after Azazel was gone, Sam could rest easily.

"S'mmy?" came Jordan's sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" Sam whispered. Jordan just cuddled closer to Sam on the bed. Sam sighed and laid down.

**** The Next Morning ****

"DADDY!" A loud squeal woke Sam and Jordan. It was Jesse, Elias was behind him. Eli was holding a stuffed bunny*. They could hear Willy's nails clicking on the wooden floor of the hallway. Both Elias and Jesse Jumped up onto Sam and Jordan's bed. This woke Jordan up.

"Sam?" He was confused, Sam was usually at work before the kids were up.

"Yeah?" Sam said, amusement coloring his tone.

"What- Why- Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Nothing new is coming in, the lead we had was a fraud, so." Then Sam shrugged. Jordan smiled and hugged Sam. Sam just smiled and kissed Jordan's head.

The phone started to ring. 'Please don't let that be Brian, please don't let that be Brian.' Jordan prayed. Brian was one of the doms leading The Azazel Project, second-in-command, if you wanted to get technical. And Sam was basically Brian's second. "Hey, Bobby, what's up?" 'Thank you.' Jordan thought, 'Just Bobby'.

Sam's face fell. He got up from the bed, dislodging Jesse and Elias from where they were clinging to him. They could see Sam's shadow in the doorway because he hadn't shut the door all the way. Sam started to pace out in the hallway. His shoulders were tense and his movements were jerky. He hung up after a few minutes, he called someone else. He was still tense and agitated. After ending the second call he walked into the bedroom.

"Sammy?" Jordan was worried.

"Pack up. We're going to Bobby's." His tone allowed no room for argument. Jesse and Elias were happy to go, if their cheers of "Grampa Bob's!" were anything to go by. Sam started to throw things into suit cases.

"Sam, Sammy, just, hold on a second. Why are we going to Bobby's?"

"Azazel." Sam said, still throwing random articles of his and Jordan's clothes into their suit cases. Jordan stilled. If Sam was moving them all to Bobby's house, probably on total lock-down, because of Azazel, something was going on, something big.

**Ta-Da! Chapter 2, also another huge thank you to Sparrow0 for favoriting and following this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry! I haven't been following my update calender at all! I will most definitely have more time after midterms are finished. One down, one to go!**

"Sam, I was wondering when you'd get here. Expected you yesterday." Bobby said.

"Kids make the journey a little longer."

John came around the corner. "Hey, Sam."

"Dad." Jordan didn't have to see his mate to know that he was tense and his eye was probably close to twitching if it hadn't started to already. Jordan was worried about Sam having a heart attack. Sam still hadn't told them what had him so worried.

"What's going on, you weren't very clear on the phone."

"Azazel. He's in California." Jordan's eyes went wide. The demon was in California?

"California." There was a slight rustle of fabric, Sam was probably nodding. "But, why now?"

"The Project found out the general idea of his plan. He wants a general to lead the armies of Hell. That's why he was in my room the night Mom died. There are several others, all of them started to develop psychic powers about six months ago."

"And you?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Crippling headaches that eventually evolved into visions."

"Of?"

"I don't know, usually death, but who's, and where, I have no idea."

"There's nothing connecting them?" John asked, if Sam was having visions of death that could not be good.

"Not so far." Sam moved so he was facing the small crack into door rather than having his back to it. He was grimacing. "I've had to stay late for weeks, so they can try and figure put what is causing these visions. To be honest, this is destroying my relationship with Jordan." Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned against the wall. "And now..." He trailed off.

"And now?" Bobby was fishing, so Sam hadn't told him what was going on, either.

"And now Azazel has come to collect, kids who he has, uh, visited, have started disappearing. Usually in groups of three or four."

"And?" John asked.

"And he was last spotted in San Francisco. Twenty some miles from us." He had slid down so he was sitting against the wall, his arms resting on his knees. He looked up at John.

"Which is why you are here." Bobby concluded.

"Yes. I am not going to let," he stood up, "that _thing_ get any where near them."

"I know, you're too much like me, Sam." John's voice was worried, causing Jordan to smile. Even though Sam was probably the one Azazel was after, he still worried about Jordan and their kids. He slipped back upstairs to bed, Sam would be coming soon, his conversation with Bobby and John was almost over, anyway.

Sam slipped into bed behind Jordan. "I know you're awake." Sam kissed Jordan's shoulder. Jordan just rolled over and tucked himself into Sam, sighing. "Don't worry sweetheart, I got it all under control."

"I know."

**Okay, I have a brilliant idea, but not for this story, for a new one. Where Sam, Dean, and a few others get turned into dogs. I know, I know, been there, done that. But I wanna try! There's a poll up, I nay or may not do the story depending on how the votes go.**


End file.
